Señor del Tiempo
Los '''Señores del Tiempo' y las Damas del Tiempo (a veces llamados Cronarcas) fueron gobernantes oligárquicos del planeta Gallifrey, y por tanto también de los Gallifreyan (TV: The Hand of Fear, The Deadly Assassin, PROSA: Interference - Book Two). Historia : Véase Historia Gallifreyana '' Los Gallifreyan formaban parte de una de las civilizaciones más antiguas y poderosas del universo. Como los Señores del Tiempo, tenían un poder absoluto del tiempo (TV: ''The Ultimate Foe). Finalmente, aparentemente, se presumió que la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo había acabado con la raza, incluso El Doctor lo asumió por un tiempo. (TV: The End of the World, The End of Time) Sin embargo, la aparición de "las trece" encarnaciones del Doctor enviaron a los Señores del Tiempo a una dimensión paralela. Tiempo después, trataron de conseguir que el Doctor los liberara en Trenzalore, a pesar que no lo hizo debido a la inminente guerra que los enemigos de los Señores del Tiempo provocarían, lo salvaron de lo que hubiera sido su muerte, dándole un nuevo ciclo de regeneraciones. Ciclo de vida : Véase Fisiología Gallifreyana '' El ciclo del vida de un Gallifreyan parecía tener una fase de desarrollo infantil similar a la humana. Al igual que los niños humanos, sus bebés dormían en cunas (TV:A Good Man Goes to War). También les cantaban canciones de cuna (TV: ''The Five Doctors, AUDIO: Zagreus) y cuentos, algunos conocidos como Blancanieves y las siete llaves del juicio final (TV: Night Terrors, PROSA: Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday). Había libros especializados para niños. Los niños Gallifreyan a veces se llamaban "Niños del Tiempo" (AUDIO: Shada, WC: Shada). Los Gallifreyans tardaban en madurar, uno de noventa años de edad era todavía considerado un niño (TV: The Stolen Earth). Los Señores del Tiempo tenían un rito llamado Captura del Alma, hecho para los Señores del Tiempo moribundos antes de que fueran asimilados por la Matriz. Esto les permitía asimilar sus recuerdos antes de morir (PROSA: The Devil Globins from Neptune). Los Señores del Tiempo, una vez alcanzada cierta edad, podían irse de Gallifrey y retirarse a otro planeta. Esto era algo muy raro; Chronotis fue la única persona conocida que aceptó la oferta (PROSA: Shada). Generalmente cuando los Señores del Tiempo morían, sus mentes se cargaban a la Matriz Cultura Los jóvenes Niños del Tiempo tenían Rovies de mascotas (AUDIO: No Place Like Home). Cuando eran pequeños, les contaban historias del Shakri para asustarlos y que no hicieran nada que eliminara a la especie (TV: The Power of Three). También les contaban cuentos que envolvían a la mítica raza conocida como los Toclafane (TV: The Sound of Drums). Apreciaban la música, construyendo instrumentos musicales como el Arpa de Rassilon (TV: The Five Doctors). También les gustaba el arte, aunque la pintura Gallifrey era hecha por ordenador (TV: City of Death). Los estudiantes de la Academia organizaban un juego peligroso llamado "El octavo hombre obligado". El juego multidimensional de Perigosto se jugaba con una pelota y un palo o bate. Fue también uno de los favoritos un juego de mesa complicado llamado Sepulchasm (PROSA: Lungbarrow). Durante un momento más oscuro y bárbaro en el pasado del planeta, los Señores del Tiempo se divertían viendo personas desplazadas en el tiempo luchando hasta la muerte en un lugar llamado Zona de la Muerte, pero esta práctica ya no se hacía en los días del Doctor (TV: The Five Doctors). Educación Una de las principales instituciones de los Señores del Tiempo era la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo. Se dividía en cursos, cada uno de los cuales eran identificados con un color determinado. Las asignaturas de la academia iban desde la Ciencia Cósmica (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons) hasta Vehículos Antiguos. Los niños comenzaban a estudiar, a la edad de 8 años, con una ceremonia especial. Los Gallifreyan se veían obligados a ver la Cisma Desenfrenada, que mostraba el Vórtice Temporal y el poder que los Señores del Tiempo tenían. Eran sometidos a sus horribles efectos, reaccionando de diferentes formas: "Algunos se inspiran, otros huyen y algunos se vuelven locos." (TV: The Sound of Drums). Se pasaban siglos estudiando en la Academia (PROSA: Mortal Beloved). Los Señores del Tiempo daban una multitud de clases en la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo que incluía matemáticas recreacionales con el estudio de números primos Felices (TV: 42). Dominios Los Señores del Tiempo gobernaban el planeta Gallifrey, desde el cual podían ver el funcionamiento del universo. A pesar de que una vez tuvo un poderoso imperio durante la época oscura, el imperio se derrumbó después de la caída de la Pythia (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Se dice que tenían el control sobre gran parte de la estructura del universo. Habían creado la Red del Tiempo (PROSA: Neverland), que controlaba y establecía paradojas (TV: Father's Day), permitiendo viajar entre universos paralelos (TV: Rise of the Cybermen). Después de su desaparición durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, esta estaba en constante cambio. Gobierno thumb|Miembros del [[Alto Consejo (TV: El fin del tiempo).]] Los Señores del Tiempo estaban dirigidos por el Alto Consejo. El Consejo lo conformaban el Lord o Lady Presidente, el Lord o Lady Canciller, el Castellano y los Lores Cardinales (TV: The Deadly Assassin). El Consejo Interno estaba formado por los miembros más poderosos del Alto Consejo. El Lord Presidente era el miembro más poderoso del Consejo y tenía una autoridad casi absoluta, pudiendo usar el enlace a la Matriz, una gran red informática que contenía el conocimiento y las experiencias de todas las generaciones de Señores del Tiempo, para ajustar la política de los Señores del Tiempo y para alertarse de amenazas potenciales de otras civilizaciones (PROSA:'' The Infinity Doctors). El Lord o Lady Canciller estaba después, y manejaba una gran cantidad de funciones gubernamentales. El Castellano controlaba a la Guardia de Cancillería y con ello, la seguridad de Gallifrey (TV: ''The Deadly Assassin) El resto del Alto Consejo lo conformaban los Lores Cardinales, que representaban los Capítulos Gallifreyan (TV: The Deadly Assassin). Durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, la Adivina se convirtió también en un miembro del consejo. Actuaba como profeta, registrando el futuro, pero sólo con vagas predicciones escritas en papel (TV: The End of Time). : Puede que la Adivina estuviera relacionada con la Pythia, las antiguas líderes proféticas de los Gallifreyan. Crimen y castigo La protección de los Señores del Tiempo era llevada a cabo por la Guardia de Cancillería. Estos protegían al Capitolio, investigaban crímenes y capturaban delincuentes (TV:'' The Deadly Assassin). Los asuntos más secretos o cuestionables los llevaba la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, que se había creado para ser un arma encubierta del Alto Consejo para salvaguardar los intereses de los Señores del Tiempo (HOMEVID: ''Shada). Gran parte de ellos iban contra la política de no interferencia, llevándolos a usar agentes que ello fácilmente podían negar (como el Doctor) enviándolos a proteger sus secretos. Diez mil de años antes de la época del Doctor, los delincuentes eran metidos en Shada, en un intento de que ellos estuviera allí hasta que se decidiera un castigo apropiado. Durante la época del Doctor, este método se dejó de usar y se reemplazó con la desintegración (PROSA: Shada). Morbius fue ejecutado de esta forma, pero se le permitió que existiera como un cerebro (TV: The Brain of Morbius). Había dos formas de intervención ilegal, ambas castigadas con la vaporización. Un Clase Uno afectaba a las propiedades materiales del planeta, como una rotación axial. Un Clase Dos era cuando un Señor del Tiempo afirmaba ser el dios de un planeta (AUDIO: False Gods). Los castigos causados por crímenes variaban drásticamente. *Por romper la política de no interferencia, el Segundo Doctor fue obligado a regenerarse y a exiliarse en la Tierra con una TARDIS que no funcionaba (TV: The War Games). *Cometer genocidio le haría perder a un Señor del Tiempo todas sus regeneraciones restantes; las especies artificiales no se consideraban seres vivos, así que el genocidio era imposible (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord). *Para varios de los crímenes que el Amo cometió, su castigo habría sido revertir su corriente temporal, de forma que nunca hubiese existido (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons). Para el Señor de la Guerra, se llevó a cabo un castigo similar por interferir en la historia humana, ya que causó la muerte de miles; él (y varios guardias suyos) fueron desmaterializados y dejaron de existir. El mundo del Señor de la Guerra, se ubicó en aquel entonces, en un bucle temporal (TV: The War Games). = Ciencia y tecnología Los Señores del Tiempo eran súmamente avanzados en matemáticas, biología, exobiología, química, física y tecnología. Su tecnología armamentística y defensiva, sin embargo, iba retrasada a la de otras razas y especies. Transporte La tecnología más característica utilizada por los Señores del Tiempo era la tecnología de los viajes en el tiempo de sus TARDISes. La TARDIS descendía de la primera tecnología Gallifreyan del Escafo Temporal (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Las TARDISes eran uno de los pocos tipos de tecnología que se actualizaban, desde la obsoleta Tipo 40 (desde Marca I a Marca IV) (TV: The Ribos Operation), pasando por la más avanzada Tipo 57 (TV: Warriors of the Deep), hasta la humanoide Tipo 102 (PROSA: Alien Bodies). También existían las TARDISes de Batalla y las TARDISes de Guerra (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5, AUDIO: Neverland). Una de las tecnologías más novedosas en la línea temporal del Doctor eran los Anillos del Tiempo (PROSA: Legacy). Estos Anillos del Tiempo eran pequeños aparatos que se ponían alrededor de una muñeca para que una persona pudiera viajar en el tiempo sin estar dentro de una máquina del tiempo (TV: Genesis of the Daleks). También podían hacerse tan pequeños como anillos que se juntaban para viajar en el tiempo (PROSA: Happy Endings, AUDIO: The Grel Escape). Aparte de las TARDISes, los Señores del Tiempo tenían poco interés en crear otros medios de transporte. De hecho, rechazaban otros métodos para viajar (REF: Doctor Who: Starships and Spacestations). Manipulación estelar thumb|left|La [[Mano de Omega, un manipulador estelar (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks).]]Los Señores del Tiempo tenían la capacidad de controlar y usar la energía de las estrellas. El Décimo Doctor se atrevió a afirmar que los Señores del Tiempo habían "inventado" los agujeros negros (TV: The Satan Pit). Con la Mano de Omega, los Señores del Tiempo podían acelerar el desarrollo de las estrellas (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). Una estrella de estas se convirtió en un agujero negro y la guardaron bajo el Panóptico como el Ojo de la Armonía para dar poder a la civilización de los Señores del Tiempo (TV: The Deadly Assassin). Armamento y defensa Apesar de ser una de las especies más poderosas del universo, los Señores del Tiempo estaban retrasados en lo que se refería a tecnología ofensiva y defensiva en relación a otras muchas civilizaciones. Esto podía ser debido en parte a la barrera de transducción que cubría el planeta y que era casi completamente impenetrable por otras fuerzas exteriores o su política general de no interferencia. De hecho, cuando fueron invadidos por los Sontarans, estos fueron incapaces de defenderse con sus stasers normales y el Cuarto Doctor tuvo que usar un antiguo arma de los Señores del Tiempo llamado el Arma de Desmaterialización (TV: The Invasion of Time). Durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, el Capitolio se protegió con un par de Torretas Duales a su alrededor, que se usaron para destruir naves enemigas (TV: The End of Time). : Este retraso de conocimientos militares pudo haber sido un factor en su incapacidad para derrotar a los Daleks por la fuerza de las armas durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Otra tecnología thumb|El [[Arca del Génesis, una prisión de los Señores del Tiempo (TV: Doomsday).]]Otros tipos de tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo incluyen la Matriz (TV: The Deadly Assassin), el validio (TV: Silver Nemesis), el Arca del Génesis (TV: Doomsday) y el Arco Camaleón (TV: Human Nature). El Lord Presidente Rassilon tenía un guante metálico que era capaz de destruir a una persona disparando electricidad y que pudo revertir la Raza Amo a su forma humana (TV: The End of Time). : Supuestamente, el guante era algún tipo de acelerador o manipulador del tiempo, ya que convirtió a la concejal en polvo y revirtió a la Raza Amo. Los Señores del Tiempo desarrollaron una química que podía convertir la sangre de los vertebrados en ácido, pero el Doctor hizo una campaña para que se evitara con éxito (PROSA: The Age of Ambition). Señores del Tiempo parciales Durante la post guerra, se crearon cuatro personas que, al menos, eran parte Señor del Tiempo: *Jenny - la hija creada artificialmente del Décimo Doctor. Una "anomalía generada", tenía dos corazones pero no era Dama del Tiempo al 100%, y Martha Jones sospechaba que era incapaz de regenerarse. Fue disparada, y se creyó muerta. Sin embargo, poco después de su muerte volvió a la vida con una liberación de energía en un proceso similar a la regeneración, pero sin cambiar de aspecto (TV: La hija del Doctor). *Doctor Meta-Crisis - un clon medio humano con un corazón y sin la capacidad de regenerarse de la décima encarnación del Doctor, creado por una meta-crisis biológica con una mezcla del ADN de Donna Noble y el Doctor. Después de cometer genocidio contra los nuevos Daleks de Davros, quedó en una Tierra alternativa donde comenzó una nueva vida con Rose Tyler (TV: Journey's End). *DoctorDonna - El mismo proceso que creó al Doctor Meta-Crisis también convirtió a la compañera humana del Doctor Donna Noble en un medio Señor del Tiempo, aunque el grado de la transformación física es desconocido. El cerebro humano de Donna fue incapaz de procesar la influencia de Señor del Tiempo excepto de unas pocas horas, siendo forzado el Doctor a borrar sus recuerdos que había tenido con él; volvió a su vida original en Londres (TV: Journey's End). Más tarde fue inmune al uso del Portal de la Inmortalidad del Amo para transformar a los humanos en "la Raza Amo" (TV: The End of Time). *River Song (Melody Pond) - la hija de Amy Pond y Rory Williams. River fue concebida a bordo de la TARDIS del Doctor mientras viajaba por el Vórtice Temporal y adquirió con ello las características genéticas de una Dama del Tiempo, lo que la puso al frente de la experimentación de la Iglesia (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). Esto le permitió a Melody regenerarse dos veces por menos, en Mels y en River Song, antes de sacrificar las restantes para revivir al Doctor (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler). en:Time Lord de: Timelord fr:Time Lord ru:Повелители Времени bg:Господар на Времето Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Especies metamóficas Categoría:Especies sensibles al tiempo Categoría:Especies psíquicas Categoría:Especies con vida prolongada Categoría:Mutantes